Cellular service providers sell data plans to customers. To ensure that the costs of operating the cellular data network are matched to the income from selling data plans, network operators often impose use limitations on each subscriber. These limitations include constraining: available time of day/week; total time connected; quantity of data moved through the network; accessible portions of the network and so forth.
This business model assumes each account is matched to a single-user network. For example, a cellular telephone may be coupled via a USB cable to a personal computer creating a single user network. Through this connection, the personal computer can gain internet access via the data capabilities of the cellular telephone. Various embodiments allow for a multiple user network in which each user accesses the internet via a single cellular telephone. There is currently no practical way for cellular service providers to distinguish between different users in such a network.